The invention relates to a belt-guiding element for a child-safety system, or for a child seat, by which a child can be secured in a vehicle by a safety belt, for example a 3-point safety belt, of the vehicle. A child-safety system is known to be equipped with at least one belt-guiding element by which the safety belt is optimally positioned in the shoulder region of the child who is to be secured. In order to be able to accommodate the safety belt, such a belt-guiding element has to have an access opening through which the safety belt is introduced or “threaded in.” From a safety point of view, such an access opening should be as small as possible, in order to prevent any instances of the safety belt sliding out of the belt-guiding element. From a handling point of view, however, the access opening should be as large as possible, in order to allow the safety belt to be straightforwardly introduced and removed.